1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to aid golfers in improving their putting game. More particularly, the present invention is a putting aid comprising a straight edge guide and a putter head attachment adapted for use in practicing the putting stroke or swing.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to putting aid devices. Some of the putting aid devices involve the use of a straight or elliptical track type member. It is believed to be novel to provide a guide member in combination with a putter head attachment which attaches to the putter head in a secure manner while simultaneously being removable and adjustable with relation to the putter. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were among those uncovered in the search.
Patent No.InventorIssue Date3,471,155DonaldsonOct. 7, 19695,007,646Baber at el.Apr. 16, 19915,024,442Sindelar, Sr.Jun. 18, 19915,072,943SindelarDec. 17, 19915,125,665Sindelar, Sr.Jun. 30, 19925,150,904SindelarSep. 29, 19926,561,920 B1HamiltonMay 13, 2003
Donaldson U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,155 discloses a golf training apparatus involving a “track” type system which contains the putter head to ensure a straight putt. The element of particular significance in this reference is the putter attachment itself, in that this particular attachment connects with the putter at the head of the putter, uses a thumbscrew mechanism to secure the attachment, and guides the putter head along a track. The thumb screw is used with totally different structure which is considerably more complicated than the present invention.
Baber, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,646 utilizes a “guide surface” comprising a flat bottom portion, a straight side portion, and an angled opposite side portion. However, Baber also shows a flattened top portion having groves therein and a sight located thereon.
Sindelar, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,442 is quite similar to the Baber, et al., patent discussed above. The guide surface is provided with grooves along the top edge thereof, and the guide has a flat side and an angled side. Two opposite ends of the guide are provided with extended “tabs” (the patent refers to these as “ears”), each tab (ear) having a hole located centrally therein through which a golf tee may be inserted to secure the guide to the ground. Sindelar also recites an alternative means of securing the guide using hook-type fasteners which would stick to carpet.
Sindelar U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,943 recites a putter stabilizing and guiding system. This appears to incorporate the guide from the '442 patent in combination with a perpendicular device which can fit into a groove on the putter or ride alongside the putter head. The flat rear surface slides along the guide to maintain a straight stroke. This patent recites a means of coupling the perpendicular device to the putter head by various means, including tape, other adhesive, hook-and-loop fasteners, or a bolt which may be inserted into a pre-drilled or existing hole.
Sindelar U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,665 and 5,150,904 are both continuation-in-part applications relating back to the '943 and '442 patents discussed above. Both of these continue or add to the previous patents.
Hamilton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,920 B1 recites a golf stroke aid guide device having a vertical front surface and an elliptical portion to replicate the curve or “swing circle” of the club head (as opposed to putt stroke). This guide may be secured to the ground by means of golf tees which may be inserted through the removable ground plate portion of the guide.